War Nurse
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: Afton." He whispered faintly, through cracked and bleeding lips. I took his wrist in my hand and checked his pulse. Weak. "Hello Afton. I'm Chelsea." I breathed into his ear. I was breaking the rules, telling a patient my name, but it couldn't matter now
1. 3rd September 1939

**Chelsea and Afton are a pairing that have not been explored deeply on Fanfiction, so I thought I would give it a go. They are a mysterious couple in the books, and there is absolutely no reference to their births or times of change, so I have made it up myself. I thought I would make them a fairly recent addition to the guard, as many of the other members are over hundreds of years old, and I thought there should be a variety.**

**This is all written from Chelsea's perspective as War Nurse, in her Diary. This is her life as a human.**

* * *

3rd September 1939

Horrible news! – We are at war with Germany! The Prime Minister announced it over the wireless at quarter past eleven this morning and we are all in a state of shock. Deep down we all knew it was inevitable, but it is still hard for us to take in.

The day started off like any other, I suppose; Mother was in the kitchen preparing the Sunday roast and Father was in his study reading some important files from his work. Me and Timothy were just in the middle of an argument over goodness knows what- I've forgotten with everything else that is on my mind- when the music was interrupted by Chamberlain broadcasting that he had important news. We both fell silent and Mother came rushing out from the kitchen, calling for Father, and he ran into the living room with his teeth clenched tightly around his pipe. He looked rather silly and I couldn't stop giggling, before Mother gave me a stern look and told me to hush. For the next five minutes, we all sat and listened to the sombre voice of our Prime Minister and he told us that we had declared war on the Germans. Apparently their leader, Adolf Hitler, failed to meet the ultimatum Britain had given him, of pulling his troops out of Poland by eleven O'clock this morning. It is now Britain's duty to join and help defend the rest of Europe from the Nazi's.

We all sat very still, as if frozen, for a few beats before Mother leaned over and snapped the Wireless off.

"Come along Chelsea," she said to me. "I'll help you pack."

Her head was held high as she walked from the room, and she was acting as practical as ever, but something about her expression told me that she was trying not to cry.

As soon as war had seemed likely I had rushed to join the Red Cross, in the hope of passing my training and becoming a VAD (Voluntary Aid Detachment) – In other words; A nurse. Two weeks prior to today I received a letter saying I had passed – which was jolly good seeing as I had still been at school during my course- and would be posted in the Havenbrook Military Hospital in the South of the country as soon as war was declared. In other words, _today!_

Mother helped me drag my heavy suitcase from under my bed, which had last been used for when I went to school. I got a rather peculiar feeling in my tummy when I saw the St. Catherine's sticker still stuck on the corner. It was only in July that I finished my Upper Sixth year, but I feel ages older all ready! Perhaps it is the thought of me being a qualified nurse to soldiers, which makes me feel so?

We packed everything we could think of me needing, with Mother even going far enough as to retrieving my old wooden Lacrosse stick from the cupboard! Goodness knows when I will need that!

"Just in case." She had said, but I still felt a little silly.

When we were done she left the room for me to change into my uniform, which was hanging crisp and neatly in my wardrobe. The clothes I would wear to the station today were the outdoor ones, which consisted of a navy serge jacket and skirt, worn over the top of a white shirt and a black tie. I also had to wear a pair of black cotton stockings (terribly itchy!) and a pair of horrid clumpy shoes. The uniform I would wear in the wards was a little bit better; A long grey-ish blue dress and a white apron, with a red cross on the bib. There was also a pair of white half-sleeves which I would wear over the top of the dress, and a funny white hat with a small red cross on the front.

I put on my 'outdoor' uniform and went back into the living-room, prompting Timothy to roar with laughter.

"You look like you have a pudding bowl on your head!" He exclaimed, and I was ready to ridicule _his_ uniform, when I stopped short. He was wearing the uniform of a Lieutenant. I had known for ages that he was planning on joining in 'the action', as he put it, in France, but seeing him looking so young and yet so ready to join with the fighting made me have a moment of blind terror for my brother. As a nurse I would be treating many wounded soldiers, some of which would likely die. Soldiers like him.

"Oh Timothy!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and proceeding to cry into his collar. He hugged me back tightly, before tilting my chin upwards so I was looking into his light blue eyes.

"Don't cry Cheals. I'll be all right. You'll see."

"I'll miss you." I sobbed, and he handed me his hanky, before brushing a lock of my red hair behind my ear.

"And I'll miss you Cheals. But here, I have a present for you."

He fished into his pocket and brought out a little book with a green hard cover. I took it from his hands and flipped it open expectantly, but was disappointed to see blank pages.

"It's empty." I noted, and he nodded.

"It's for you to write in. I want you to keep a diary for me to read when this blasted war is over. It'll make me feel like I was there with you."

I promised him I would do so but I privately thought against it. A diary was a private sort of thing, and I didn't think I would ever feel comfortable showing it to him.

The time came when we had to leave, and Derek, the Gardner, helped me and Mother load the trunk of the car with my suitcase. I was awfully embarrassed when I saw him struggling with my Lacrosse stick! I hugged Mother and Timothy good-bye, promising letters, before climbing in the car with Father, who was going to drive me to the station.

On arrival, we embraced a little awkwardly, and he kissed me on the forehead.

"This is a fantastic opportunity for you, Chelsea." He told me, and I told answered I knew. He quickly pinned the VAD badge to my sleeve, his face shining with pride as he did. The badge declares that I am a 'mobile-VAD', meaning that I can be moved around various hospitals throughout the country. As I am only nineteen I cannot be posted abroad for another two years, but after that I can even be put in France!

I was soon lost in the bustle of the station, and I began to feel a little homesick. We were at war, and I was going far from everyone that I loved, and everywhere that I knew. I couldn't recognise the faces of any of the other VAD's around me, which made me feel terribly lonely. Where were the girls I had trained with? A few of the older looking nurses had stripes on their jackets, which meant that they had been VAD's for longer than I had.

I quickly boarded one of the carriages, and smiled shyly at the other girls around me, all with uniforms similar to my own. The whistle blew and the train rolled out of the station, before quickly gaining speed. Some of the others were leaning out of the windows to start with, waving their hankies in good-bye, but they were soon given a good talking to by one of the ticket men.

The carriage was awfully silent the entire journey, as we were all fresh-faced and friendless! The girl in front of me seemed quite nice, as she gave me a piece of ginger to suck on when I felt a little ill. She told he her name was Mary, and I told her mine. Nothing much else was said, as we felt a little awkward, but I suspect I will soon know all of these faces almost as well as my own!

Chelsea Everton

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know.**


	2. 3rd September 1939 continued

3rd September 1939

_11:30 PM_

I am writing this huddled under the sheets on my bed with a torch in one hand and a pencil in the other, my diary balanced on my knees. I can't turn the light on or I might wake the other two girls in my dorm, and there's also a blackout to think of.

I've only been at Havenbrook Military for a day, but there's already so much for me to write about!

I'll begin with a description of the hospital; the building is old, Victorian I think, and quite large, as it goes outwards rather than upwards. There is a very good garden around it, with plenty of flowerbeds and even a tennis court at the back, hidden between some rather big Oaks!

Our sleeping quarters are in the actual hospital; not in a separate building as I had thought would be the case. Some girls have been lumped in a dormitory of up to ten others, but I am lucky as there are only four, including me, in my room. I met two of them as I started putting my belongings away into the small boxes provided as cupboards and dressing tables. Nurse Greene came in first, and I introduced myself immediately. She was quite shy to start with, but she soon warmed up, and I learned that her first name was Anna. She came down on a different train to me, from Glasgow. She seemed very nice and sunny.

The next girl arrived a few minutes later, and I can't say I know what to think of her. She glanced rather disdainfully at the mess me and Anna had created, before doing her own unpacking in a much more organised and orderly fashion than I had. I get the impression she is very tidy and neat – she might have a hard time bunking with me, and I with her! Anna pulled a face behind her back, but I don't want to think badly of her before I properly know her. She might turn out to be quite nice for all I know!

I was told that my third dorm partner would be arriving tomorrow, as she is coming from abroad! How exciting!

As soon as we were done with our cases, we had to assemble in the main hall, where we were addressed by Matron and a QA sister. The QA's are members of Queen Alexandra's Imperial Military Nursing Service, and are our superiors because- unlike the rest of us- they are fully trained professional nurses. There are regular QA's, who are full time nurses, and Reserves, who are civilians and who joined when war broke out, like me.

Last of all, we had a long talk by the Sergeant, who listed off about a million different rules and regulations that I _know_ I will have trouble remembering! There seemed to be so many of them!

Another person we were introduced to was the Commandment. She's a sort of head VAD, as is very fierce. She calls us "Members" and we have to call her "Madam. She says we are supposed go to her if we ever have any problems, but I doubt I will ever have the courage to approach her!

When it was over, and everyone was going, I felt a little lonely and lost standing all by myself. That all disappeared when I heard a piercing cry of; "Chelsea!" from the other side of the room, and I turned to see Delilah, my best and truest friend from London, weaving her way over to me!

"Oh Chelsea! Am I glad to see you!"

I hugged her tightly, very relieved that someone from my former life was here with me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were being posted in Leeds, with Tabitha?" I asked and she shook her head dolefully.

"No, the Army transferred me at the last minute-typical!-and now I'm here!"

We linked arms and made our way to the dining hall, which the Army calls a "mess." It was quite a large room, with long wooden tables and lots of chairs. We sat down at the end of one of them and waited for our meal to arrive. It was horrid! Cold beef and grey potatoes! I hope it is not like this every day, or I will surely starve!

Afterwards, Delilah fetched a box of chocolates from her dorm-a going-away gift from her Mother- and joined me and Anna in our room. My other dorm mate – the very tidy one- burst in when we were still having our little party, and I blushed pink in embarrassment as her cold eyes flicked over us.

"Would you like one?" Delilah offered, holding out the chocolates, and she looked at them with a peculiar expression on her face.

"No thank you."She said finally, before preparing her uniform for tomorrow. Delilah leant over and whispered in my ear that she thought the other girl was 'a bit of a cold fish,' but I refused to comment on it.

Exactly on the dot of nine, one of the QA's knocked on our door and told us it was time for us to sleep, so Delilah left with promises of seeing me tomorrow. I snuggled down into bed, only to find it was the most uncomfortable thing I had every lay on! It was all lumpy and hard! Anna told me it's called 'Army Biscuits." I thought she was joking, but she added that her Father is a Colonel, and he says it is true.

I quite like Anna, and I think she will turn become a rather good friend. She is one of those people that smiles and laughs all of the time. It's quite refreshing. I'm still not sure about the other nurse, whose name she _still_ hasn't told me, but I think (hope!) she will turn out all right.

I start work tomorrow, on a medical ward, and I must admit that I am jolly nervous! Anna will be with me though, which is something.

Chelsea Everton

* * *

**How is this going so far? Do you want me to continue?**


	3. 4th September 1939

4th September 1939

I was already awake when my alarm went off at six in the morning, and I had a crick in my neck from the hard army bolster, but I was far too excited to care. Today was first day of being a nurse! I stumbled about in the darkness, and fumbled with the buttons on my dress. I hunted about for my white apron and sleeves, whilst the tidy nurse – that is all I can think of calling her – opened the blackout shutters.

To my dismay, I found that I couldn't do my cap at all!

"Anna!" I cried, holding it out to her, but she had no idea what to do either! I flew out of the room and raced down the corridor to where Delilah's dorm was, but found her still fast asleep.

"Delilah, its six thirty!" I exclaimed but she pulled the sheet over her head and moaned at me to 'go away.' I tore back to my room and lay the wretched thing down on my bed, looking at it in despair. It was my first day and I was going to be late! I felt close to tears! Anna was in a similar position, her face red in distress.

"Here, let me." My other roommate said, coming to our rescue. She expertly folded my cap, and even showed me how to pin it to my hair, so it would not fall off. She did the same to Anna, who raced from the room as soon as she was done. I paused by the door and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you...my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Everton." I said shyly.

"Lucy Robbins." She returned and she gave me a tiny smile.

I watched as she carefully pinned on her own cap. Unlike me, she had remembered to make it up the night before. She patted her light brown hair unnecessarily, as it already perfect, unlike mine, which was slowly coming out of it's updo.

After breakfast, I made my way quickly to Ward B, the one in which I would be working. I was feeling very nervous and I walked down the long corridors, my rubber-soled shoes making no sound on the tiled floors. I reached a pair of double doors and took a deep breath, before pushing them open.

Before you reach the ward, you have to pass the offices, which have a window looking into the ward so that the Sister can see all that is happening. Not that ours needs one. Sister Watts has eyes in the back of her head. After the offices, you reach the actual ward, which is basically a long room lined with beds on either side. I counted twenty of them – ten on each side. Half of them were empty. Big screens rested on the walls beside them, which would be pulled around the patient when they needed some privacy – like when they are having a bed-bath, or getting changed.

Most of the patients were sitting up in bed, bowls of water and shaving foam in front of them. One of the men looked up at me and winked, and I blushed terribly. Two of the 'up patients' were playing cards in the corner, dressed in the regulation hospital 'blues.'

I arrived bang on the dot of 7:30, and saw that another VAD was already present. It was Nurse Robbins. A pair of beady eyes regarded me critically through the office window, from underneath the long flowing cap of a QA. "Another new girl." They seemed to say. "What _am _I to do with them?"

Five minutes later, Anna arrived. She had gotten lost, she said, and found herself on the Surgical Ward at the other side of the hospital. Sister Watts nodded as if she had heard it already, before launching into a speech about how tardiness is not tolerated on her ward. Her beady eyes remained fixed on Anna, and when she was done she called her into her office. When I saw her emerge later on, her eyes looked rather red around the lids. She told me afterwards that Sister had given her a right ticking off!

Sister then took us through our duties.

"The Army has its own way of doing things." She explained, and I later found out that this fell far short of the truth. Sister's main concern was cleanliness. "The most important thing in a hospital is cleanliness. I expect the ward to be spotless. I will not tolerate dust or dirt, as it spreads disease." She looked at each of us in turn, as if daring us to disagree. "Untidiness, I also despise." Her eyes fixed on me at this point, as if she could read how untidy I was. Heat flooded to my cheeks. Oh I wish I didn't blush so easily!

Trolleys were wheeled into the ward then, and Nurse Robbins and I were told to give the patients their breakfast. I was very careful not to spill the sloppy porridge as I went from bed to bed, which, I found out from a patient, tasted as horrible as it looked!

Next came the cleaning, and by George there was a lot of it! I was quite surprised to learn this as, in the hospital in which I had been trained back in London, there had been wardmaids to do this for us. According to Anna, in a Military hospital, it is normally done by Royal Army Medical Corps (RAMC) but most of ours have gone to France.

Before we could start we had to pull out the beds, which were awfully heavy – even without the patients in! And then we had to do the same with the lockers. Next we had to clean up the fluff, and I was sent to the Annexe to fetch the right things to do so. When I went in, all I could see was a large tub of polish, and a strange long-handled thing. There was no mop anywhere! Instead, I made my first mistake, and tried to improvise with a cloth run under the tap.

"Nurse Everton!" Sister's voice boomed from behind me. "This is _not_ how we do the cleaning, oh dear me no! What do they teach you girls these days?" She marched over to the cupboard (which I knew was empty but was too afraid to say so), yanked it open, and stared at it in surprise.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, before waving a hand at me. "Run along." Run along _where? _"Be quick, Nurse Everton! Find the mop! We have an MO inspection at three!" The MO is the doctor, I knew. I ran.

By some miracle, I managed to scrape together the equipment needed, and swept the ward until no dust remained. I then had to use the long-handled thing – which is called a 'bumper'- to polish the floors. It's terribly heavy and a very laborious job. The patients cheered me on as I did it, calling things like; "You've got a great swing there miss!" or "I wish I had muscles like you Nurse!" making me blush a lot.

The patients are quite nice, however, but some look awfully frail. None of them have seen any action, but an outbreak of the flu has taken hold of the barracks, so I was told, and we are to expect more shortly. One patient is worse than the others, and there is talk of moving him to a separate room so as not to affect the others. Private MacPherson is his name, and he looks far too young to be a soldier. Delilah told me later that he might have lied to the sign-up wardens! Why anyone would do such a thing, I do not know.

The visit from the MO was quite an event, and had all of us on our toes. Five minutes before hand, I was worriedly inspecting everything. The floors gleamed, but did they gleam enough? I could see no dust, but did that actually mean there was none? At exactly nine O'clock, the MO arrived, trailed by an eager looking Sister Watts. The 'up' patients were stood at the end of their beds, and the others tucked under immaculately folded sheets. Nurse Robbins, Nurse Greene (that's Anna, remember?) and I were at the back of the ward, our hands behind our backs, as we had been taught to stand.

The MO scanned the room with his piercing blue eyes, seemingly looking straight through me and Lucy as if we did not exist! He walked up and down at least three times, before running a white-gloved finger over one of the counter tops. We all held our breaths-patients included- as he lifted to inspect it. It was spotless! He then marched out without a word. It seemed as if we had passed-_this _time at least!

My first shift ended at ten, and I was relieved to find I had an hour long break, before working until eight. By that time I was absolutely exhausted, and wanted to do nothing more than crawl into bed! I still had to eat, however, and Lucy and I had a meal of overcooked shepherd's pie in the mess. I was far too tired to notice the taste, which was probably a blessing. I feel very envious of Delilah and Anna, who finish earlier in the day. They're already in bed by the time I am free to leave!

Chelsea Everton

* * *

**I would like to conduct a vote: The final room-mate arrives in the next chapter, and I have two possible personalities. 1) A girl from a wealthy family - doesn't get along with Chelsea at all - will eventually fall for Afton as well as Chelsea, and thus, a competition for his heart will follow.**

**OR**

**2) A girl who will become a good friend to Chelsea, and will remain in the sidelines.**

**Vote through reviews please.**


	4. 5th September 1939

5th September 1939

Quite an eventful day, today, I have to say! But not exactly pleasant! My final room-mate arrived, and isn't she a bother! If I had to describe her in one word 'spoilt' would definitely be the first to spring to mind. 'Unbearable' wouldn't be that far behind!

Allow me to elaborate;

I woke up bang on the dot of six, thanks to my alarm, and was in the process of getting ready for my shift when I noticed that the fourth bed in the room was occupied! The girl in it was almost completely concealed by sheets, with the exception of a lock of blonde hair splayed across her pillow.

"When did she arrive?" I whispered to Anna, who shrugged her shoulders. Lucy didn't know either. As much as I had wanted to at the time, I could not stay around to make introductions, as I had to dash to the ward or face a wigging from Sister Watts.

Work was terrible, and I do not wish to go into detail. All I will say is there was a certain incident involving a thermometer, soapy hands, and mercury spilled down Private McPherson. Sister was not impressed.

Anyway, back to the new girl! As soon as my shift was over I raced back to the room, ready to make introductions. I found her in the midst of unpacking her clothes from a rather large suitcase. She turned quickly as I entered, looking quite surprised, so I told her my name and said that I was 'pleased to meet her.'

"Oh." Was all she said in reply, and then she gave me this funny look. In involved running her eyes from my head to my toes, scrutinising me as if I was some sort of lab specimen.

"Harriet Wentworth." She said finally. "Cousin to the Lady of York."

She stepped forward and shook my hand daintily, and I was able to get a proper look at her. She was exceptionally pretty, beautiful even, with long and pale blonde hair that was perfectly straight, and a pair of heavily lashed hazel eyes.

She turned back to her packing and I decided to fetch my writing paper from my box and write a letter to Mother. I stretched my arm under my bed, where the boxes were kept, and was surprised to only come across one of them, instead of two! I pulled it out and got quite a shock when I saw the state it was in. It appeared that everything from my other box had been squashed on top of this one haphazardly! I couldn't believe my eyes. I glanced over at Harriet ask her if she had seen my other one, and was pulled up short when I saw her packing a_ third_ box. A third box that had undoubtedly belonged to me!

"Harriet. Is that my box?" I asked her tentatively, and she spared me a glance.

"Pardon? Oh yes, I took it. I have lots of belongings with me and I saw that you did not, so I figured I could have it. Sorry."

She didn't sound sorry in the slightest.

"Actually, I would quite like it back." I muttered, my cheeks burning. I didn't want to start an argument with her but r_eally! _She couldn't just take my things without asking.

"Oh don't be so cold." She complained, and my mouth dropped open in surprise. "I have just put my things in it."

"Alright." I murmured quietly. I supposed I _could _manage with one, and it was better than getting off on the wrong foot with Harriet.

Anna chose that moment to burst in, hair flying all over the place, and her face red from running.

"You will not believe what Sister Watts just made me do-" She started, before noticing Harriet and stopping short.

"Who are you?" She blurted somewhat rudely, and Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Harriet Wentworth. Cousin to the Lady of York." I wondered if the second part was necessary. "Who are you?"

"Anna Greene. Cousin to a gardener." She replied a little bit sarcastically, and Harriet sniffed, before looking away. Anna raised her eyebrows in my direction, before grinning mischievously.

"How about you, Chelsea? Who is your cousin?" I frowned and shook my head silently at her. _Don't start anything_, I mouthed.

"Some sort of Witch, most likely." Harriet said, and I blanched in indignation.

"Pardon me?"

"I was referring to your unfortunate hair colour." She nodded at my brilliant red locks, and I patted them self consciously.

"What ever is the matter with them?" Anna said in my defence, her arms crossed.

"I heard that only Witches, or relatives to Witches, have red hair."

"That isn't true!"

"Well, I heard it from a reliable source." She said airily, before peering at my eyes. "Green." She concluded. "Another sign of Witchcraft."

I bowed my head, cheeks burning. What sort of girl was she, to call me a Witch on the first day of our meeting. She must have realised she had upset me, as she gave me a look that was supposed to be sympathetic, but didn't make the cut.

"Don't worry. I am sure you can dye it another colour."

"Well _I _think it is a lovely colour." Anna retorted, and I smiled at her gratefully. "Come on." She said, linking her arm through mine. "Let's go to the mess and have some dinner."

As we left she looked one more time over her shoulder, back at Harriet, who was glancing around the room disdainfully, as if it were not up to her standards.

"Spoilt." Anna mumbled under her breath, and I feigned disapproval. In truth, I felt as if that was exactly the case! Harriet acted as if she had far too many airs and graces, something I cannot bear in a person! I have a feeling that we will have some trouble with her in the future...

Chelsea Everton.

* * *

**Short and Sweet, I know, but I just wanted to introduce the final room-mate. The story should start to move on a bit now, and in actual fact, Afton has already appeared in it. Can you guess who he is? Review me the answer!**


	5. 6th September 1939

6th September 1939

Today passed in a mostly uneventful blur, with no drama from Harriet, much to my surprise. In truth, she seemed a little sombre, walking around with a miserable expression across her pretty face. Perhaps she is homesick? I must remind myself to show her a little pity - spoilt or not, she is only human, and I know too how it feels to be homesick.

Speaking of home, I received a letter from Mother today! She says that everyone is doing fine, and all is well back in London at the present moment. Of course I expected nothing less of this as I have only been in the hospital for a few days now, but it is nice to hear from her all the same. No word from Timothy, I am afraid. I expect the post is very slow from France anyhow. Either that or is he is too busy to write.

I was quite pleased with myself today, for I really showed my training when on shift! Nurse Smythe - One of our QA Nurses - was showing us how to sterilize the surgical instruments, such as forceps, scissors, dressing bowls and the rest. Afterwards, she let the rest of us have a go; Nurse Robbins, Anna and me. When it came to my turn, I scrubbed my hands thoroughly - Our hands must be absolutely spotless! - Before lifting the lid off one of the sterilizers and popping in the instruments. When it had done its job, I lifted the lid once more, pulled down the handle, and watched the water drain away.

Then, we watched attentively as Nurse Smythe whisked a pair of forceps our of a jar of disinfectant.

"Cheatle forceps." I murmured, examining the longhandled, scissor like instrument with curved blades.

"You are quite correct, Nurse Everton." Nurse Smythe appraised, looking at me in surprise. "Can you tell me what we use them for?"

"To pick up the other instruments which have been sterilized, like swabs." I answered obediently.

"Can you show me now?"

I did the job, and perfectly too, if I may say so myself! I took the forceps and very carefully plucked the instruments from the sterilizer one by one, before tipping the surplus liquid from them into the drain, and placing them neatly on the dressing tray.

"Thank you, Nurse Everton. You did that excellently." Nurse Smytheappraised, looking at me in a new light. It was only a small thing, but I still felt rather pleased with myself.

"Boffin." Anna whispered to me later on in our shift on the ward, careful not to let Sister Watt's hear. I merely smiled before continuing on with the dusting.

-

A _big _event is taking place tomorrow! I saw it posted on the notice board: The Colonel's inspection is taking place. Sister Watt's told us that this was very important, as the Colonel is the most senior ranking doctor in the entire hospital! We are all on our toes! Me especially, as I have a tendency to worry about everything!

Chelsea Everton


	6. Important Notice

Alright, so I'm sorry to say that as of now, all of my Twilight stories are on hold. I'm sorry if you were a follower – and I will get round to finishing most of them – but I've moved on to a less crazy and hyped up area of fanfiction.

I actually read twilight before it was well known, and when people were still like, "What's Twilight?" And I liked it BECAUSE it was different and not well known. Now EVERYTHING is about Twilight and Vampires/Werewolves, and I'm sick of it. Unfortunately, that means I cannot write these stories and enjoy them.

I've been completely put off from the books and the archive for a while now because of all this, but its only today I decided to stop writing my Twilight stories for a while. I much prefer smaller archives :) I will continue onwards sometime in the future, probably when it's all calmed down a little or when I've gotten over my new hatred for all things vampire.

Sorry again. That's how it is. I just thought I owed whoever is reading my stories - probably no-one - an explanation for no updates.

(Feel free to hate.)

RageRomania (Nee. Romanian-vamp-lvr)


End file.
